Undeniable Love
by DJFiregal
Summary: Its another sunny day in the woods with Jacob when Edward suddenly appears. Jacob has feelings for Edward but will he ever show them? Will Edward feel the same?
1. Edward

It is another sunny yet lonely day here in the woods. I can hear the male birds chirping their songs trying yet again to impress some female into loving them. I feel the wind running down my fur as I calmly walk past the trees. Nothing unusual, it's just my daily routine to take a stroll around here before the sun has a chance to wake up. Basically it's before sunrise. Suddenly a burst of speed ran by me. It was a blur as it was running at fast speed like a vampire..but what is a vampire doing in these part of the woods? They usually don't go out this far unless necessary. I turned into my wolf form and ran after the mysterious figure. Wow..they are really fast but they can't lose me! After about 10 minutes of chasing "it", it finally came to a stop. I looked up at the mysterious man in the trees. When my eyes focused on him, I was able to tell who it was. It was Edward. Why is he here? I was about to ask when I looked up past him and realized that this was the best spot for the view of a sunrise or sunset. Coincidentally it was just the right time to be here because the sun was starting to rise. I looked back up at Edward and noticed that he had noticed me too. We looked at each other until he broke the silence. "Hey Jacob, were you the one following me here?" he asked. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his golden colored eyes. "Jacob?" I snapped out of the trance and quickly stammered "O-Oh yes Edward? Can you repeat the question?" "Did you follow me here?" "I.." I sighed, what is the point in lieng? "Yes.. Edward.. I did follow you here but only because I didn't know you came here .. t-to these part of the woods.." "Oh is that so?" He chuckled. "I come here every day! You must not be able to see me with those eyes of yours!" He laughed. I felt myself boil up in rage but I didn't say anything.. how could I get mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong really.. h-he just.. just. I found myself staring at him with the corners of my mouth pointing up. I was smiling.

**_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY SO FAR.._**


	2. The Big Chase

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a few minutes, once I realized I was smiling, I quickly turned my head away from him. emHopefully he didn't notice me, that would be horrible and totally embarrassing! /emGladly he didn't, he was focused on the sunrise while slowly backing up. He didn't want to be touched by the suns light as it rose into the sky. I chuckled as he jumped down the tree and into the shade the trees caused. He looked at me sternly and smiled. "Hey at least I don't secretly chase my tail when no one is looking" He started to laugh as my cheeks blush with embarrassment. emHow in the world did he know about that?! I never do it in public!/em I looked him in the eyes and asked while still blushing lightly, "How did you know?" He stopped laughing and stayed quiet. emWhat is it that he isn't telling me?/em "Edward"?! He took one look at me and said "I have go" and ran as fast as he can away from me. emWhat was that all about? I have to follow him and find out what he is hiding and how he knew I did..that. /emI morphed into my wolf form and ran after him. emOh great I'm chasing a vampire..again! Only this time I have a good reason to run after him. I have to get him to pour out whatever he is keeping!/em "STOP CHASING ME JACOB!" He shouted as he ran through the trees. "NO" I shouted back as I breathed rapidly " I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU KNEW AND WHY YOU ARE RUNNING"! He ran faster and when I was about to pounce on him, Bella appeared. emBella? Why is Bella always "coincidently" ALWAYS where me and Edward are? "/emHi guys!" She clearly didn't know what was happening because NOW isn't a good time to have a chat but if Edward stop even for a few seconds, I can use it to my advantage but sadly he didn't stop.. "Cant talk right now Bella"! He shouted as he ran by her. I growled and also ran past her while increasing my speed. In the corner of my eye I could see that she was confused and was going to start chasing US but I was able to kick dust in her face as I ran by so that she doesn't see where we go. "EDWARD"! I shouted at the top of my lungs. He turned around and gasped as I came lunging towards him. He jumped up the trees and ran from there. I growled as loud as I can to show him that I was serious. I continued the chase, I wasn't going to let him go until I KNOW! We ran neck in neck but of course he was in the trees and I was on the ground. He turned right and left to try to lose me but it didn't work. He finally stopped and settled in a tree behind some leaves to try to fool be but I could catch his scent and tell exactly where he is. "EDWARD COME DOWN HERE! YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!" A leaf fell from a tree next to me and my ears twitched when I heard leaves rustling. "YOU CHICKEN! COME DOWN HERE!" I guess this hit a nerve because he jumped down and tried to punch me. I pounced on him and laughed. "Do you think you can lose me easily?!" He laughed, "Of course I can! I just went easy on you" "Easy on me?" "Yea" "Whatever don't change the subject! Tell me everything!" "T-t-tell y-you?" "YES!" I growled in his face as he tried to loosen my grip which only made it tighter. " Or are you a chicken?" I made chicken noises in his ear which made him uncomfortable. He sighed. "OK you caught me, i-I guess I h-have to t-tell you now"../span/p 


	3. New Love

;"Edward sighed, "Fine I will tell you" I smiled, "Looks like I won, now tell me, how did you know that I chased my tail and why did you run away when I asked earlier"? Edward chuckled. "You told me". He pushed me off him and stood up. "Look Jacob, I'm sorry that I knew your…' He burst into laughter. My face grew red. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. "STOP THAT"! I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Haha, o-okay boss" He saluted me. "This isn't funny! Now what do you mean I told you"? Edward looked at me then the ground then back at me. "I didn't know your secret, I randomly said it and when you turned red, I realized I was right." My face burned with anger but I breathed in a couple of deep breaths and said with the _calmest _voice I can make, "Ok then.., but why did you run from me"? Edward turned red but tried to hide it. He sighed and looked at me. I tilted my head to show that I was confused. He sighed a deeper breath and said through his teeth, "I-I kinda like you..," ;" "I'm sorry Edward what was that"? ""I said i-i-I kinda like you"" "Edward you are going to have to speak louder, I can't hear you!" Edward's face turned boiling red and shouted, " I SAID I…," "Hey guys"! emOh no.., it's.., "her"!/em "I saw you guys run pass me and decided I follow along and see what's happening." Edward and I just looked at her awkwardly. "So.., what's going on?" I faked a laugh under my breath and punched Edward lightly in the arm. "Oh nothing Bella! Me and Edward here were just racing". "OWW JACOB THAT REALLY HURT!" I looked at Edward strictly and made sure I gave him eye contact. "O-oh I mean, yeah.., me and Jacob had a race..," Bella smiled. "Oh that's cool, who won"? I pointed at Edward and Edward pointed at me. Bella just smiled and looked at us.., ok mainly emme/em like I was crazy. "Oh well.., I'm just here because Edward here has to take me to our honeymoon! Oh I'm so excited for it!" Edward and I looked at each other and at the same time we said, "Honeymoon?!" Edward walked up to Bella laughed. "You are kidding right Bella?" _Edwards laugh is just so.., so amazing._He punched Bella and said "Good one! You almost got me there." "This is no joke Edward! You owe me a honey moon!" She grabbed Edward by the hand and dragged him behind a tree. I started to laugh and sat down on a log nearby as I watched them I laughed more._ Their honeymoon is behind a TREE?_ "Our honeymoon is behind a tree?" Edward asked Bella. Bella smiled and nodded. "I had to save you from that dirty stinky dog!" Edward got so angry that she called me a dirty stinky dog that he screamed at her and marched to me. He made sure Bella was looking and kissed me._ Edward?! What is he doing?! Is he out of his mind?! He will get us killed_!"EDDDWWWAAAARRDD! NOOOOO!" I saw Bella running toward us and I pushed Edward off of me. He stared at me and smiled. He then walked to Bella and said calmly..


	4. Questionable Love

Edward walked toward Bella and smiled. "Do you want me to be happy?" She sighed. "Of course I do!" "Then will you let me choose who /i want to love?" "Oh of course you can love who you want to love! Just as long as you love me! I mean..who else would you prefer to love if not me?" Edward chuckled. "Oh.. I don't know.." Bella smiled and thought she was safe and Edward was hers again, but again, she was wrong. Edward was so close to her face that he can feel her breath as she breathed out. She started to close her eyes and leaned forward as to expecting a kiss from him. Edward looked at her and put a finger over her mouth. "Its Jacob..B ella" Bella opened her eyes and put one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. "What? Y-you love..." She dosed off and looked straight at me. I made a surprised face and shrugged my shoulders to try to convince her that i don't know what he is talking about. She hissed at me under her breath and lunged for me. We started tumbling down a hill punching each other. I pushed her off and turned into my wolf form. I jumped on her and pinned her down. I growled as she struggled to get out of my grip. _ok before anyone says anything..i know what i did next was a stupid mistake and you probably would agree too._ Bella began to cry so i loosened my grip and turned back into my human form. As soon as i did this, she punched me in the gut and jumped on me. "AAARRGH!" WE tumbled down the hill even more. In the corner of my eye, i could see Edward running after us. Bella punched me in the face and that is when i lost consciousness. I was able to hear Edwards voice over me as he argued with Bella. I could barely understand what they were saying because I could barely stay awake. I knew i was going to lose consciousness again so this is what i could make out with what they were saying. "Bella! Stop it!" Edward pulled Bella off me and threw her against a tree. "Ow.. Edward!Why did you hurt me?" Edward's face turned red with anger and screamed at her. "Maybe because you beat up Jacob?!" Bella looked down and kicked a pebble. "But.. Edward I thought you cared about ME." Edward looked at her for a few minutes and finally spoke. "Oh Bella, I do care about you. I just don't love you." Bella grabbed his shoulders and tried to kiss him. "Bella! I said i DON"T love you!" Bella looked shocked and questioned him with the same question over and over again. "Then who do you love?" Edward let her go and checks me to make sure i didn't die. I guess she hit nerve or something because Edward stood up and told her "Jacob." He tried to lift me up when Bella grabbed him again. "What?! Your g-gay?" "I guess so now leave me alone!" Bella didn't listen to him and tried to hold him still. "Edward, I can help you! You don't have to love another man! Less a filthy dog! You can learn t-.." Before Bella could finish her sentence, Edward slapped her. _How did i know he slapped her you ask? I could hear it. I may not be able to get up right now but i still can hear. _Bella fell down from the force of the slap and began crying. "H-how can you h-h-hurt me Edward? I loved you!" She broke into tears and covered her face. "I'm sorry Bella but i don't have time for this. I need to help Jacob." He walked towards me and was about to grab me when. _OK here is the part when Bella intervenes AGAIN. Why can't Bella just leave Edward alone? . _ Bella stopped crying and burned with anger. She jumped on top of Edward and kicked me again. She was trying to make me roll down the hill even more but before she could , Edward got up and attacked her. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward shouted at her. Bella didn't want to hurt Edward but she must hurt him enough to give her enough time to kick me down the hill. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Bella punching Edward and Edward trying to pin her down and punching her as well. "Oh my head.." I groaned and tried to stand up. As soon as i stood up i saw a ball of dust and dirt rolling my way. I gasped and tried to get out of the way but it was to late. I was caught into their fight. Once we got to the bottom of the hill, I managed to get out of the fight and i shouted. "Hey Bella! Isn't it me you want? Come and get me!" I smirked and made sure she heard me but it wasn't working so i shouted "Hey Bella! Edward isn't capable of loving a dirty stinky girl like you!" I teased her which obviously worked because she screamed and ran after me. _Uh oh.. _I turned into my wolf form and ran into the forest and up the hill. "JACOB!" Yikes she is one mad woman! I ran as fast as i could and hid in a cave with other **_real wolfs. _**Bella ran past me so i took my chance and ran to Edward which wasn't necessary because he found me. He smiled in relief and hugged me. I turned back into my human form and hugged him back. "Edward...Do you really love me?" Edward looked at me and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised but i kissed him back anyways. "Does that answer your question?" he said with a grin on his face.


	5. A New Beginning

Edward and I stared into each other's eyes . My heart was rapidly pounding inside my chest.

All i can hear is _THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP _as Edward stared at me.

He smiled and looked away. "Let's go to my room." I looked at him like he was queer in the head.

"Are you crazy?!" I questioned him. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Dr. Carlisle whats his name don't want me in their home !Especially Emmet! I pissed him off last time!"

Edward touched his chin and pondered for a few moments.

"Your right but i can't go to your cabin either! Sam, Paul, Jared and the others made it VERY clear they don't want me around!"

Hmm.. We both stopped to think as the question came to our heads.

_Where can WE go where no one will see us?_

"Call me a genius because i just thought of a great plan!"

Edward looked at me and asked, "OK genius what is your plan?"

I leaned in close and whispered my plan in his ear.

He nodded. "that's a great plan Jacob but what do we do about Bella? She knows our secret."

"I don't know Edward. She's a vampire and your a vampire soo.."

Edward looked at me and said "Wait.., you want ME to deal with her?!"

I nodded. "I mean your both vampires. Anyways i have to get the supplies ready to build you know what."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine but only for you."

We smiled at each other and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Edward!"

"Yeah thanks.." He said under his breath.

He turned around and ran to look for Bella.

_He is cute when he is in a rush but i have to go collect wood.._

_Where am I going to get an ax from? Oh wait I think I remember Sam having an ax. _

_I will go ask him for_ it.

I turned into my wolf form and ran home.

I ran past millions of trees but i made it home.

"Hey Sam you home?!"

I entered our home to be greeted by my wolf pack.

"Hey Jacob!" "Hmph look who came home." "Jacob! Your home!" "Oh hey Jacob you called me?"

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. "Hey Sam. I need to borrow that ax please. Do you still have it?"

"Yea of course I do! What for?"

"its your turn to get firewood!" Yelled Jared. He threw me a bag to put wood in.

"What?! Naw i did it..."

He smirked. "Yea like months ago! Come on i will accompany you!"

"No i can't go"

"Why not?" Sam asked me.

"I-I got to do something.." I said lowering my voice.

Jared punched me. "Oh you can't make excuses anymore! Just do it!"

" I told you not to call me that anymore!" I punched him back.

I turned to Sam. "I just can't! Give me your ax!"

Leah came in with the ax.

"Yea i will give it to you."

I smiled in relief.

"Only if you tell me why you need it."

"What?! Leah just hand me the ax!"

We ended up fighting for it. Everyone tried to grab it. i grabbed a hold of the ax and yanked it from every one.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" I grabbed the ax and ran out the door and into the deep woods.

I could hear them..their paws running after me.

The ground shaking at every step they take. The twigs lay helplessly as they stepped on them and broke them in half.

The laves being broken into tiny bits since they are dry and old. The crust all that is shown.

I could see a gap in between the land. It continued on the other side but to jump, you have to jump very far.

One mistake and you could fall in the mus below and be stuck there unless someone helps you.

I took a deep breath through my teeth._ i had to carry the ax by my teeth._ I closed my eyes and jumped.

I barely made it. I scratched the rocky earth as i climbed on the land.

Luckily the others didn't follow me. I heard them growl and howl as they pondered whether to jump or not. Of course they didn't and i was safe.

I turned back into human form and sat down with my back against a tree.

I breathed heavily and took a deep sigh. _I made it but why do i feel guilt?_

_is it because i lied to my fellow wolf clan?_

I sighed again and looked at the ax. Now i have the ax, now...,now i can do what i wanted to do..

I lay still for a few minutes and rested my eyes. After half and hour of taking a nap, i woke up and started walking.

I started to chop down a tree again and again until it fell down. _only one tree_..,

I cut the tree into little wooden planks. I picked them up and walked where i told Edward i'd meet him.


	6. Where do you find love?

I used a vine to tie the ax to my back. I had to carry the wood since i left the bag at home.

I walked calmly to the big round tree in the middle of the forest.

He told me to meet him here at 4:00 PM but it was only 3:30 when I got there.

I wonder how Edward is doing.. Probably better than me...

I sat down and had my back against the tree. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

_How IS Edward doing? Lets find out!_

**_EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW (POV)_**

I have been running for hours! Where can Bella be?

Suddenly I heard a twig break ahead of me so i jumped up a tree and followed the noise.

It was hard to make out the figure because it was pretty dark so i turned on my night vision and saw that it was Leah.

_What is Leah doing here?!_ I jumped down and walked towards her.

"Leah..?" She stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"E-Edward?" She gulped and walked backwards slowly.

I just stood there for a few moments before opening my mouth. "What are you doing here Leah?"

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and came close to my face.

"I'm looking for Jacob. He jumped a cliff so I decided to just take the long way around and walk around the woods."

I looked at her shocked. _I hope Jacobs OK..._ I cleared my throat.

"Um..alone?" I asked her. "My wimpy brothers Jared and Sam didn't want to come." She scoffed and leaned on a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh you know..just walking. I'm also looking for Bella." Leah looked up in shock.

"Why are _you_ looking for _Bella _?" I gulped and just shrugged.

"Why are you looking for Jacob?" I asked her. She stared into my eyes and after a while finally said,

"Jacob has been acting real weird lately. I know he isn't telling me everything and i'm going to find out what he is hiding."

I took 2 steps backwards and got ready to run but first i told her," Sometimes everyone needs to keep a secret without having to tell anyone."

I smiled and ran away in search for Bella. "Bella ran the other way!" She yelled at me.

I decided to listen to her and turn around and run the other way. After running for about another hour, I spotted Bella on the horizon.

I ran to her side and grabbed her arm. Bella looked at me with forgiving eyes and steered to a halt.

She looked at me and smiled. I turned my head and made a face of disgust then turned back to her and fake smiled.

"Bella..?" "Yes Edward?" I touched her cheek gently and said, "Can you keep a secret for me?"

She looked at me puzzled and then a single tear came out from her left eye.

She looked at the floor then sighed. "Is this about you loving Jacob?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head yes. "I need you to keep it a secret for me ." She sighed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

I was about to leave when she opened her eyes and smirked. "For what?"

I looked at her tilting my head sideways and said, "What?"

"I mean what will you do for me if i don't tell anyone about your love for Jacob?" She said smiling evily.

I just looked at her still confused. "I-I don't know..what do you want from me?"

She smiled and whispered in my ear.."Your love."

I quickly pushed her away and looked at her with disgust. "Never" I told her.

Then i turned and ran. I ran and ran until i knew i was safe from her.

I sighed and ran to the big tree in the middle of the forest. when i arrived, i was greeted my Jacob sleeping on the floor.

I smiled and watched him for a few minutes before i decided to wake him.

I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. Slowly Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Did you find Bella?" Jacob asked me. "Yes she agreed to keep it a secret." I lied...

Jacob smiled and sighed. "So here we are all alone no one to judge us.."

"Yea.." I said looking at him. I leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. We broke the kiss after a few minutes to gasp for air.

Jacob smiled and stood up. "Let's get started on the tree house."

I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me up. "OK" I said and smiled.

Starting now, i knew it was going to be a brand new start for me and my beloved Jacob..


	7. Unwanted News

_**Back to Jacob's POV! **_

Edward stood up and helped me up. He looked up the tree and said, "Huh..How are you going to help me build it? Can you jump up the tree?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, just watch me. I stuck my claws in the bark of the tree and climbed up easily. Once I got to the top, i looked for a branch that can support our house. _Our own tree house anyways.. _ I saw Edward jump from branch to branch getting higher up the tree.

"I found the perfect branch!" He yelled. "But you have to go down and get the wood planks!"

I groaned and climbed down the tree. I picked up the logs. The wood poked me since it wasn't exactly "smooth". I looked up and sighed. _That's a long way to go..._ I put the bag of logs behind my back and tried to climb the tree. _It isn't easy with only one hand available while the other must hold the bag._

I took in a deep breath and climbed the tree and stopped for breaks now and then until I got to the top where Edward was.

"Took you long enough." He joked. I looked at him and threw the logs at his feet. "Th-there are y-your logs." I replied out of exhaustion.

I sat down and watched him set up the flooring where we will stand on. After he finished, it was my turn and I had to set up the walls.

He held them for me while I drilled them into the new floor and made sure they wouldn't fall down. I did this for all the walls.

Then Edward and I set up the roof. After we looked at the finished product, we smiled and high-five each other.

"Now for the fun part." Edward smiled and handed me the paint and brush. He sat down and motioned me to work.

I looked at him for a few moments with the bucket in one hand and the brush in the other. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I started to paint as Edward took a nap. I was almost done when I heard arguing below. I stopped painting and looked down the tree.

Sure enough, the vampires and the wolves had gotten into a big fight again. I couldn't make out what they said but i did here this.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!" yelled Sam. "NO WOLVES ARE WEAK! US VAMPIRES WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN'T KEEP UP WITH US!" yelled Bella. The rest of the vampires laughed and agreed.

I stood there in shock. The vampires and wolves are having a fight and it looks like it isn't going to end well. I gasped and woke up Edward.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked me as he heard the arguing going down below. "Shh.." I whispered to him.

"Edward, I just heard that the vampires and wolves are going to battle against each other tomorrow in the morning!"

Edward looked at m_e_ in shock. "What?!" He asked still in shock. The arguing quieted down and i took a step back.

"Hey, I think I see Edward up there! Hey Edward what are you doing up there?" asked Bella.

Edward laughed nervously. "Nothing...Vampires are so going to win..?" Bella smiled. She looked back at Sam and Leah and smirked.

The arguing continued so Edward grabbed my hand and we left. We jumped from tree to tree as quietly as possible.

Soon after we where away from them, Edward looked at me with sad eyes. We both knew that we where going to have to fight but for obvious reasons, we didn't want to hurt each other. We both sighed and sat down.

"Everything will be ok.." Edward assured me. "I hope your right Edward." I replied with a deep sad voice followed by a deep sugh of sadness.

_What will we do? What can we do? For now, all we can do is sit and wonder, what will happen next?_

**BIG THANKS TO DRAGONSLAYER432 FOR SUPPORTING ME . GO CHECK HER OUT AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY.**

**ENJOYING IT? PLZ LET ME KNOE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward looked at me and then looked down. He sighed and looked back up. "I guess this is it Jacob..." He said with a sad yet exciting tone.

I looked at him confused but before i can do or say anything, Edward turned around. I stretched out my arm and was about to grab his shoulder when we heard someone calling his name. "Edward?! Edward where are you we have to go!"

It was Bella.. She was calling for him. Edward secretly smiled and then turned to face me with a frown on his face. He stammered as if he couldnt speak.

I put my hands by my side and made a sad face. "Edwa-" I was cut off by him putting his finger on my lips. "Shhh.." he whispered in my ear.

I thought he was going to say something..at least goodbye but instead he just ran off into the distance where Bella was calling him.

I crossed my arms and sighed. _What was i expecting him to do? Well...obviously more than that... Maybe he can't bear to say..goodbye? _ Suddenly I heard my name..

"JACOB!"" It was Sam and the others. I jumped down the tree and walked towards them. "Hey guys! What's up? I saw vamps in our territory. Should I tell them to leave?

Paul looked at Leah and Leah sighed. "Didn't you hear?" I shook my head no. "What?" I asked. Leah sighed again and spoke slowly so that i heard every word that came out of her mouth.

"The vampires are going in a battle with us to the death unless they surrender. We are going to help fight along with the others. Your coming too."

I looked at her and then at the others. "Ok fine..Whats the plan?" Sam walked to where Leah was standing and answered my question. "Leah will take care of Alice the future seeing freak and you and Sam will deal with Edward and Bella." _Edward..there goes his name again. Why does it have to be me? I zoned out from the rest of the plan because I was terrified. Why me?! _ "Got that?" Sam looked at me.

"Huh? Oh oh yeah yeah i got it." Sam nodded "OK" and continued explaining the plan to Embry, Paul, Leah, and Quil until we heard the vamps.

"Are you little pups ready?!" Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I guess this is it.,LETS GO!" Everyone turned into their wolf forms and ran.._There it was again. those words...why do they bother me so much? Is it because those are the exact and final words Edward told me..? i guess this is it..._  
>"'"<p> 


End file.
